


Some Kind of Coincidence

by Dear_queers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassin! Lance, Basically everyone except Keith and Shiro help Lance out with his assassin work, But Nothing Too Bad, Detective! Shiro, F/M, Flower Shop Owner! Lance, Galras are a mob, M/M, Minor Character Death, Superhero! Shiro, fight scenes are a little graphic, of deaths, there's a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_queers/pseuds/Dear_queers
Summary: By day, Lance is a flower shop owner, by night, he's an assassin targeting Zarkon's inner circle. His boyfriend, Shiro, is a detective by day and a crime-fighting superhero by night. You can guess where this leads them.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic for about a year and finally decided to post the first chapter! I have maybe six chapters written so far, so I'll post those every Friday/Saturday until I run out!
> 
> I really hope you guys like this!
> 
> I'll add more tags when I need them

"Alright, Pidge, I'm in," Lance said, landing on the floor with a soft thud, "how're we looking?"

"You have about three minutes until the alarms go off and then it's five minutes until the police arrive unless they have someone stationed nearby."

"Perfect, eight minutes, I'll see you later, Pidgeon," with that, Lance turned off his coms and made his way through the house. He pulled up the file on his phone, checking it over to make sure he didn't miss any details. He was looking for someone named Terrance Throk, a member of Zarkon’s inner circle. Lance wasn't allowed to know who was paying him, that was part of Pidge's job, he just had to get in, do the job, and get out.

Lance found his way upstairs and checked his watch; two minutes until the alarms came back. He opened the first door in the hallway. It was a bedroom; a child's bedroom. Fuck.

It was always harder when they had kids. Losing a parent isn't fun for anyone. He closed the door and moved on.

Opening another door, he found the master bedroom. Lance silently slunk into the rooms, sticking to the shadows. There were two people in the bed, so at least the kid would still have a parent. He walked over to the bed and pulled out his gun. Lance had cocked it before he got to the house, not wanting to make extra noise. Lance pressed the muzzle to the man's forehead and pulled the trigger. There was a silencer on to dampen the noise, but Lance needed to get out before the other person woke up.

Lance bolted from the room and found a place to hide. He checked his watch again; thirty seconds until the alarms sounded.

"Pidge, I did it," Lance whispered, turning on his coms again, "now find me a way out of here."

"Ok, I have good news and bad news, "Pidge replied, "good news is you have exactly one way out, the bad news is that's because the police are already on their way."

"What? But the alarms haven't gone off yet!"

"I know, but someone in the house saw you and called. You need to get out now. If you go through the basement, there's a window you can crawl out of, but you need to be fast."

"Got it," Lance moved from his hiding spot, quickly trying to find another on his way to the basement. A scream came from upstairs, meaning his victim had just been discovered. The windows in the kitchen looked out into the front yard. Red and blue lights kept flashing through the blinds, alerting Lance of the police's arrival.

"C'mon, Lance," Pidge was starting to sound worried, "get out of there. I've hacked into the house’s CCTV and it's not just cop's out there."

"What does that mean? Who else is out there?"

"I don't know, but you can tell he's not a--" Pidge cut off and then Lance heard the front door opening. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck! This wasn't how this was supposed to go.

Lance turned to open a door, hoping it was to the basement, but before he could, someone stood in front of him, blocking his way. Lance looked up and froze. This must've been the guy Pidge was talking about.

"Hello, I don't think you live in this house."

Lance stared at him. There's no way he was serious. The guy was intimidating at first, but this was very obviously his first time doing something like this.

"Look," Lance said, standing up, "I'd  _ love _ to stay and chat, but I've really gotta be on my way, so if you could move, that would be great."

"No can do, I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you," holy shit this guy was lame, it's like he was trying too hard to be a classic comic book superhero. Mask and everything, though, Lance couldn't really say anything because he was wearing a mask too.

Lance sighed and reached for his gun. If this guy was going to give him a hard time, he'd just have to get rid of him. Before he could fully pull the gun from its holster, his hand was knocked away, causing the gun to fly out onto the floor. The guy pinned Lance against the wall, and that's when Lance realized just how strong this guy was.

"Listen, man, don't try to put up a fight," the 'hero' said, "just cooperate and you might get off as easy as one can for murder."

"--ance are you there?" Suddenly, Pidge's voice came back on in his ear, "Listen, this is a big deal. Thank you for wearing the goggles I made, by the way, I didn't tell you this, but, they make it so I can see what you're seeing and analyze the situation. Anyways, I think if you twist yourself  _ just right _ , you can get out of his hold. Remember the defence training Lotor taught us."

Lance smirked at the man in front of him and twisted around until he managed to get free. He then knocked the other guy to the ground and tried to pin him, but this guy was strong. He knocked Lance off of him and stood up, looking down at Lance with a look Lance could only describe as truly terrifying. Lance stood and moved backwards away from him, trying to reach for his gun, but that only earned him a knock to the jaw, sending him back to the floor. One punch was met by another, Lance finally starting to fight back. He wasn't as strong as this guy, but he was faster. Their fight continued until they were both bruised and bloody, Lance more-so just because of the sheer strength of the other guy.

He staggered against the counter, out a breath and hurting all over.

"I have to admit," the other guy panted, "you put up a decent fight, but I'm afraid I'll have to end it here."

"Pidge! Cloaking!" Lance yelled when the other guy started walking towards him.

"Got it!" Pidge replied and Lance was invisible, well, invisible enough. He watched as the other man looked around in confusion. The cloaking ability was something new they were testing out and so far only lasted for about two minutes. Pidge had to do it manually via her computer too, which made things hard if she couldn't hear Lance.

Lance ducked away, moving as fast as he could outside and past the multiple cop cars in front of the house.

When he felt safe enough, Lance stopped running, the cloaking had worn off a while ago, thankfully after he made it past the cops.

"Pidge," Lance groaned, sitting down on the curb, "who the fuck was that?"

"I looked into it, and apparently he's a new -and I quote- 'Superhero on the rise'."

"Well, I fucking hate him," Lance said, earning a laugh from Pidge, "can I get a pick-up?"

"Sending someone your way now."

Lance sighed and took off his mask. He brought his fingers to his nose and winced. When he drew them away, they were covered in blood. Fan-fucking-tastic.

A few minutes later a car pulled up in front of Lance and honked. The window rolled down a revealed Lotor.

"Jesus, you look like shit," Lotor said as Lance got into the car.

"Gee, thanks," Lotor chuckled at Lance's remark and he started driving.

"So, what exactly happened?" Lotor asked, reaching into the glove box for tissues and handing them to Lance.

"Thanks," Lance said, holding the tissues up to his nose, "some fucking guy came in acting all high and mighty, so I was gonna...get rid of him, and we ended up beating the shit out of each other."

"So I assume he looks just as bad or worse than you?"

"The guy's built like a fucking tank, sure I tired him out, but he was barely bleeding."

"Was Pidge able to figure out who he is?"

Lance shook his head, "No, just that he's an up and coming 'superhero'," Lance rolled his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Lance sighed, "dude had a mask and a suit, and his hair was white. Like, white-white."

"Like Allura's hair?"

"No, I don't think this was dyed."

"What the hell?"

"I dunno...."


	2. Chapter 2

They pulled into the driveway of their "secret base", which was really just a house they all shared and got out of the car. Lotor helped Lance up to the house. When they stepped inside, everyone immediately made a beeline for them.

Their house consisted of six people. Pidge, or Kaite Holt, was their tech person, Hunk Garret was their equipment engineering master, Lotor Sinclair, the son of Zarkon who was the leader of the Galra gang, was their spy and trainer, his girlfriend Allura Altea, who really had nothing to do with their business, but she did help when anyone got injured, James Griffin, who helped Lotor and Allura and specialized in gunmanship, and finally, Lance McClain, a mercenary and founder of this little group.

"Lance, buddy, are you okay? Pidge told us what happened," Hunk said, helping Lance onto the couch.

"Yeah, you should see the other guy," Lance chuckled, wincing slightly.

"Alright, everyone out of the way, let me tend to the poor boy," Allura said, moving forward with the first aid kit.

"Thanks 'llura," Lance said, smiling.

"It's not a problem," she replied, gently dabbing at the blood on his face with a washcloth, "Shiro came by earlier."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, said to tell you he was sorry, but he had to cancel your date because he got called down to the station. I told him not to worry about it because you had an emergency at the flower shop anyways and you'd call him as soon as you got the chance."

"Thanks," Lance sighed, he'd forgotten all about their date. Allura nodded when she was finished patching him up and walked away. Lance pulled out his phone and tapped on Shiro's name to call him. The line rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hey, is everything okay at work?" Shiro's voice came over the speaker. He sounded out of breath.

"Yeah, everything's taken care of, things got a little crazy though," Lance chuckled, "everything okay at the station?"

"Yeah, just the typical night of fighting bad guys," Shiro said, laughing softly, "what happened at work that was crazy, though?" Shiro had no idea Lance was a hired mercenary, he believed that Lance owned a flower shop, and he did.

"A, uh," Lance paused, thinking of what could've caused the injuries on his face, "a flower pot may have been precariously placed and may have fallen on my face while I was on a ladder," the fact that he could come up with a lie with such eased worried him sometimes.

"Are you okay?" Shiro sounded panicked, it was adorable.

"Yeah, I'm all good, Allura fixed me up. Sorry about missing our date."

"It's okay! You own a business, it's not easy. Besides, I would've had to cancel anyway."

"True, are you free now?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna come over? I could make pizza and we could watch movies?"

"Sounds great, I'll be over soon. I love you."

"I love you too," Lance replied and hung up the phone. He put a frozen cheese pizza in the oven. Shiro only lived about fifteen minutes away, so Lance had a little time to change. He was still in his stealth suit, which he would have to drop off at Pidge's bedroom for repairs. He changed into his pyjamas and grabbed extra blankets from his closet for his bed.

Lance walked back down to the kitchen to keep an eye on the pizza and make sure it didn't plan on burning down the house when his phone buzzed with a text from Shiro stating he had arrived. The pizza still had a little while, so they'd have to wait to go upstairs.

The door opened and Shiro walked in, "Hey, hun!"

"Hey, I'm in the kitchen, pizza's almost done!" Lance called. Shiro walked in and frowned, wrapping Lance up in a hug.

"Your poor face!" Shiro said, placing light kisses over each wound.

"May poor face? What about you? That criminal really did a number on you, huh?" Lance chuckled once Shiro was done. There were a few bruises here and there, but nothing too bad.

"Your’s is worse, no offence," Shiro laughed.

"I know," Lance chuckled, "but the other guy didn't get off too easy."

"I bet not, bet you really did that pot in."

"You know it. What about you? Did you lay down the law?"

"I did," Shiro chuckled, "but he managed to get away, so I'm going to have a _great_ day at work tomorrow."

"Tell Sendak to suck a dick."

"You know, I would, but I also like being a detective, so I probably won't."

"Did you bring pyjamas?"

"Mhmm," Shiro nodded, holding up his overnight bag.

"Ok, you go change and get comfortable and I'll bring the pizza up when it's done," Shiro nodded and started walking upstairs when he ran into Pidge.

"Hey, Katie."

"Hey, Shiro, nice bruises," she continued walking down the stairs into the kitchen, "sup loser, I smell pizza."

"Help yourself, Pidge," Lance chuckled. Something made Shiro pause on the stairs. He'd heard Lance call Katie 'Pidge' before, but tonight it sounded different. He chalked it up to being tired and continued walking upstairs.

A little while later, Lance came in carrying a couple of slices of pizza and drinks. He settled on the bed next to Shiro and frowned.

"Is something wrong? You look like your head is somewhere else."

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry, just thinking about the case."

"Hey, no breaking the rules! No work in the bedroom, that means thinking about it too."

"I know," Shiro chuckled, "sorry."

"Don't be, I'm just playing, you wanna talk about it?"

"Only if you want to?"

"Yeah, it's like my own detective show," Lance chuckled.

"Well, you know how there have been a few murders these past few months?"

Lance almost choked on his drink, "I'm familiar, yes," of course he knew; he committed a few of them. He had only been a hitman for about three months and in that time, he, Lotor, and James had only killed four people, five now that Throk was dead.

"Well, we thought we were closing in on the guy tonight, had him trapped in the house and everything, but he managed to get away."

"You were there?" Lance didn't recall seeing Shiro, though, he had been a little preoccupied.

"Uh, no, I just heard about it down at the station," Shiro said, "but this is the one case everyone is worried about. The murders aren't exactly random."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know about the Galrans, right?"

"Of course I do, I live with the son of the leader," Lance chuckled.

"Right, well, whoever the Sharpshooter is he's targeting people in Zarkon's immediate circle."

"Like, the big families?"

"Exactly, so we're assuming he has a personal vendetta against the Galra."

Of course, Lance knew all of this already. He knew out of the five people they had killed, four of them had direct access to Zarkon. It's not like Lance cared though, he had his reasons for hating them; everyone living in this house did, mostly because of dead or missing family members or friends.

"The thing is," Shiro continued, "every time we think we're close to solving it and finding the Sharpshooter, he does something that sends us back to square one, and it's so frustrating."

"I'm sorry, why do you keep calling him the _Sharpshooter_?"

"It's stupid, but he's killed a few of his victims from a distance. It's impressive, honestly."

Lance hummed, "You ready for movies?"

"Absolutely."

In the morning, Lance was woken by a knocking at his door and Shiro shifting while grumbling something about the stupid sun.

"Yeah?" Lance called out, his voice muffled by Shiro's chest.

"It's Lotor," the person on the other side called.

"Come in," the door swung open and Lotor walked in, not looking up from the papers in his hands.

"Hey Lance, you've got another...." he trailed off, finally looking up and noticing Shiro, "Hey, Shiro."

"Hey," Shiro grunted, pulling Lance closer.

"Lotor, you were saying?"

"Oh, right, uh...you've got another special order of peace lilies."

Lance sat upright, "For when?"

"Tonight. It's for someone at 47 Fulmore Street."

"Great, anything else?"

"Nope, I'll leave the file here," Lotor said, placing a manilla folder on Lance's dresser, "if you need any more information, let me know," Lance nodded and Lotor left the room.

"I love how seriously you guys seem to take flower deliveries, it's like if you don't deliver those flowers _tonight_ someone's gonna die," Shiro laughed, pulling Lance back to the bed.

"Yeah," Lance chuckled, "you'd be surprised. Flower's are serious stuff."

However, Lotor wasn't speaking about an actual delivery. He had just come in to tell Lance that he had another assignment tonight. They had a code for when people outside of the house were around. Peace lilies were common around funerals, so they were used as code for when someone had to die, it was simple enough.

"Lance? Are you good?" Shiro asked, nudging him.

"Huh?" Lance tilted his head to look at Shiro. Apparently, he had been staring at the file, "Oh, yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about the delivery."

"You're fine," Shiro chuckled, "what does one usually buy peace lilies for?"

"Anything really, not everybody knows what flowers mean," Lance laughed, "but, if they did, it'd be safe to assume either someone in their family died recently, or someone they know had a family member who died."

"That's sad."

"It is, but it's also none of my business, I just put together the bouquet, deliver the flowers, and leave."

"You're never curious to know what the flowers are for?"

"Not really."

"Are you gonna put anything with the lilies?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Well, I was thinking, ivory roses? Don't they mean something like platonic caring?"

"Something like that," Lance smiled, "when did you get so knowledgeable about flowers?"

"I pay attention sometimes," Shiro said, sitting up, "sorry, I just looked at the time."

Lance looked over at the clock, it was only 7 a.m, "I hate how early you have to leave."

"Trust me, I do too," Shiro chuckled, pecking Lance on the forehead. He stood from the bed and looked around, grabbing the clothing that had been thrown onto the floor, "I don't know why I even bother bringing pyjamas anymore, it's not like I ever end up wearing them," he laughed.

Lance laughed with him before groaning, "I suppose I should get ready for the day too, those flowers, pretty as they are, aren't going to sell themselves," he said, sitting up and stretching, "you want breakfast before you go?"

Shiro checked his phone, "I would love nothing more, but I can't, I'll pick something up on the way. I've got a crime scene investigation today, and Keith is already asking where I am."

"Did someone die?"

Shiro nodded, "Yeah, Terrance Throk, big businessman, and part of Zarkon's inner circle, surprise surprise. Shot and killed in his bed next to his sleeping wife," Lance froze, he should've known that was the crime scene he'd be investigating, hopefully, he didn't leave any crucial evidence behind, "apparently their maid was doing nightly rounds and saw someone matching the description of the Sharpshooter break into the house and called the cops. They almost caught him with the Champion's help, but he got away."

"I'm sorry, with _whose_ help?"

Shiro chuckled, "There's this really cool new 'superhero' we've been calling the Champion because he tends to win a lot."

"Sounds lame," Lance chuckled, not because he was bitter about the night before, definitely not.

"He's not!" Shiro said, sounding defensive, "He's actually very helpful, you just haven't met him yet."

"Right," Lance laughed, shaking his head in amusement, "so, what, our town is a comic now?"

"Seems like it," Shiro said, buttoning the last button of his shirt and leaning down to kiss Lance, "alright, I'll maybe see you later, if I don't, I'll call you. Love you."

"Love you too."

As soon as Shiro was out of the house, Lance rushed down to the basement, or as he liked to call it, their _BASE_ of operations, because _base_ ment. He thinks he’s hilarious.

"Lance! I was wondering when you'd make it down here," James chuckled.

"Shiro just left, he's investigating Throk. Also, did you know they call me the Sharpshooter?" Lance said, waggling his eyebrows.

James snorted, "Why? Because you've shot like 2 people from a distance?"

"I guess," Lance shrugged, "also, the guy from last night? They call him the Champion."

"Ten bucks says Shiro came up with both names," James joked.

"Leave him alone," Lance laughed, "though you're probably not wrong, he got so defensive when I told him the Champion sucks."

"You said Shiro was investigating Throk?" Lotor chimed in, "Are you worried?"

"Of course I'm worried," Lance sighed, "what if they find blood from my fight with the Champion-- also we have to come up with a new name for him. Not to mention, Pidge said they have CCTV, so what if he checks that and recognizes me?"

"I think Pidge already took care of the security cameras, besides, you're good about these things, and Shiro's investigated one of your assignments before, you have nothing to worry about.

"James is right," Lotor said, placing a comforting hand on Lance's shoulder, "he hasn't figured it out this far, he most likely won't figure it out now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Depictions of violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's quite a bit of fighting in this chapter, and death, so just be wary going in!

"Shirogane!" Shiro flinched at the harsh way his name was yelled, but still stood at attention, "Shirogane, would you mind telling me why we haven't caught this bastard yet?"

"Lieutenant Sendak," Shiro greeted, "we're working hard, but the Sharpshooter really doesn't leave a trail. There isn't any evidence."

"Oh really? Because Kogane said the Champion came in and beat his ass. So tell me again how there's no evidence when he was bleeding all over the place?" Sendak barked.

Shiro sighed, "Look, sir, you can look at the crime scene yourself if you want to, the only blood we've found was that of the late Mr Throk. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a case to solve," Shiro said, starting to push past Sendak before his shoulder was grabbed and he was held back.

"Now you listen to me," Sendak's voice was right in his ear and it sent chills down Shiro's spine, "you may be in charge of this case, but  _ I  _ am in charge of you. Speak to me like that again, and we  _ will _ have a problem," Shiro clenched his jaw and pushed Sendak's hand off his shoulder before walking away.

"Shiro! Come look at this, we managed to get CCTV footage!" Shiro rushed over to where he was being called, happy to put distance between himself and Sendak. They actually had any footage of the Sharpshooter, so this was big.

"Damn, Shiro, the fuck happened to your face?"

"I'll tell you later, right now we need to figure out who the hell this guy is."

  
  


"Fucking useless!" Shiro said, tossing the tape onto the table. "How the hell was someone able to tamper with the video before we got to it? Nobody else had access to it!"

"I'm not sure, but some people are looking into it. Right now, we're going on lunch, you're getting cranky," Keith said, picking up the tape and passing it to one of the officers as they left the room.

"I'm not cranky, I'm irritated because no matter what we do, he's always one step ahead and I don't know how," Shiro sighed, rubbing a hand down his face, "but I won't say no to food."

"Good, you can tell me what happened to your face too."

"What do you think? You were there last night," Shiro said. Keith was the only other person who knew that Shiro was the Champion.

"Jesus, he did that to you? Isn't he like, half your size?"

"Yeah, but you should've seen him, I'm surprised I didn't knock him out, the guy’s tough and has obviously had some professional training," Shiro said, "I'm just pissed he got away. Anyways, let's not talk about it, I need to just take a bit to clear my head."

"Right, right," Keith chuckled, "you ready for our double date tonight?"

"What?"

"Remember, James and I asked you and Lance if you guys wanted to go on a double date and you both said yes so we all decided on today?"

"Shit, right, sorry, I'll remind Lance, he probably forgot too," Shiro chuckled, sending a quick text his boyfriend's way.

_ Right! Forgot about that, but don't tell Keith! I have that delivery so I might be late, but I'll be there! 💙💙 _

"Lance has a flower delivery tonight, so he might be late, but he said he'll meet up with us afterwards."

"Sounds good, we should probably make this break a little quicker before Sendak loses his shit."

  
  


"Alright, Pidge, I've got a hot date tonight, so let's get this over with quickly," Lance said, sneaking into a house for the second time that week, "where am I go--" he was cut off by the sound of a gun cocking.

"Can I help you?"

Lance slowly stood up from where he was crouching on the floor, hands raised above his head, "Now, I don't want any trouble, Mr Haxus," this was the guy in the file, which made this a little easier.

"How do you know my name?"

"Your wife--"

"I don't have a wife. Now I'm going to ask you one more time, what the fuck are you doing in my house?'

"Technically, you never asked--" he was cut off by the gun going off and a bullet whizzing by his head, "you're right, now isn't the time," the gun cocked again, "Mr Haxus, this all been a big misunderstanding if you'll let me, I can leave and that can be the end of this."

Another shot fired from the gun and the bullet grazed Lance's arm, causing him to wince, "Don't even think about moving, I've already called the cops."

Jesus fuck....if that fucking guy, the Champion or whatever if he showed up again, Lance was going to lose his shit, "Mr Haxus, I intend no harm, I'm just doing my job."

"Do you think I'm an idiot? I know who you are, Sharpshooter, I know you've been going around killing those of us in Zarkon's inner circle. Bullshit you intend no harm. You were here to kill me, weren't you?"

"Lance, I know it seems risky, but you could shoot him now. He hasn't cocked his gun again, so that gives you a window of opportunity," Pidge said, over the coms.

  
  


"Shiro! The station just got a call from 47 Fulmore Streets, the guy's description matched the Sharpshooter," Keith said, returning to the table, "I'm sorry, James."

"No, you're okay!" James said, standing and kissing Keith's cheek, "We can always reschedule, now go do good cop things."

"Why the fuck does that address sound familiar?" Shiro asked, grabbing his coat, and then it dawned on him, "We need to go now!"

"What's wrong? What's the address?" Keith asked, running after Shiro.

"That's where Lance's delivery was tonight. What if something happened to him? He hasn't texted me in a while."

"Shiro just chill, Lance is probably long gone from there by now. Are you turning for this?"

"I don't....yeah, probably."

  
  


"Well? Answer me! Who hired you?"

"Lance, fucking shoot him and get out of there! James just said Shiro and Keith are on their way."

Fuck, this wasn't going to be easy. In the time it'd take him to reach for his gun, Haxus could cock and shoot him. If he didn't do it perfectly, he'd either be too slow or too fast. Before he could make a move, the front door burst open.

"GGPD! Weapons on the ground, hands in the air!" It was Keith, you've gotta be fucking kidding. Lance waited for Shiro to say something, but it never happened.

Lance was suddenly grabbed from behind, causing him to panic. He turned his head to look at the face behind him and frowned, this had to be a fucking joke.

"Well, Sharpshooter, looks like we finally caught you."

"Right, guess you did, Champion, better take me away to save that poor innocent man who has never done anything bad in his life, ever. Also, my partners and I are working on a new name for you because the Champion sucks."

"Lance, hang in there, I've sent James and Lotor for backup, they'll be there soon," Pidge chirped, from the coms.

Lance looked over at Keith, "What? Do you guys actually work with this guy now? What happened to your partner? Did you guys get tired of not being able to accomplish anything?"

Keith ignored him. Typical.

"Sharpshooter, I need you to tell me something," the Champion said, he sounded a little worried, "Is there anyone else in the house?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask the guy who actually lives here?" Haxus remained quiet. That's when Lance realized everything was too quiet. What the fuck was going on? "Do you have superpowers or something?"

"Answer my question. Was there anyone delivering flowers when you got here? He's very important to my friend and I need to know if he's okay."

He was obviously wondering if Lance was still there. Shiro must have asked him to make sure he was okay. It irked Lance that his boyfriend was probably friends with this asshole. He knew it was a shitty thing to do, but he could use this to his advantage.

"Well, you know what they say about disposing of witnesses," Lance said, chuckling, "he was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

The Champion pushed Lance away, making him fall to the ground. Based on the look on his face, Lance did not give the right answer.

"Where the hell is he," the Champion demanded more than asked, his voice deep and a little scary. But Lance, never being one to back down, was going to stand his ground.

"I already told you," Lance bit out, standing up. Even if it was a shitty thing to do, especially if Shiro found out, Lance couldn't help but keep it going; seeing just how mad this hero could get would be wonderful.

"You're lying!"

"Am I?"

Suddenly, the Champion lunged for Lance, tackling him to the ground again. Before he could do anything though, things started making noise around them again.

"Sh-er Champion! What are you doing?" Keith asked.

The Champion stood up, pulling Lance with him, pulling him into a police hold with his hand being held halfway up his back, "Keith, contact the station and get a car over here," his voice was still deep, but it sounded more sad than angry at this point.

Keith nodded and walked out of the room.

"Mr Haxus, if you could follow detective Kogane and tell him exactly what happened that would be great," Haxus obliged, setting his gun down and following Keith.

"What about me, do I get to do anything?" Lance asked, looking at the Champion.

"You get to stand here and be quiet before we have a repeat of last night."

"Lance! We're here, cough if you can hear us?" Lotor asked, his voice coming over his coms.

Lance coughed, causing the Champion to pull up just a bit more, sending a shooting pain into his shoulder, "Sorry, tickle in my throat."

"Is the Champion here?"

Lance coughed again, breathing through the pain in his shoulder.

"Is he with you?"

And another cough, "You know, at this point you'll probably dislocate my sho--ow--shoulder."

"Got it. We're coming up on you now. Can you get out of his grip, maybe make him stumble? Remember what we've taught you."

"You know, you think you'd be smart enough to shut up at this point," The Champion said, pulling up again. Instead of just a sharp pain this time, Lance's shoulder popped and he helped in pain, holding back tears that stung his eyes. The Champion didn't let go, though. He kept his grip tight, even though Lance clearly just dislocated his shoulder.

He had to get out of his hold, luckily, he knew three ways he could. One, he could use his free arm to elbow him in the face, though, based on the night before, his face was pretty durable. Two, he could punch him in the groin, though, at the angle they were at, it could prove to be difficult. Finally, three, he could stomp his heel down onto his foot. He decided on option three, bringing his foot up, he slammed it down onto the Champions foot.

His grip loosened in surprise, giving Lance enough room to swing his head back into the Champion's nose with enough force to make him stumble backwards. Lance slipped out of his grip and ran to a different room as fast as he could, searching for a place to hide.

"I'm away from him," Lance whispered, slinking into a closet, trying to keep his noise down to a minimum and catch his breath.

"We're entering the house now."

"Be careful, Keith's at the front door and the Champion is either at the back or looking for me."

"We're coming in through an upstairs window, we'll be fine."

Lance was about to respond when he heard footsteps coming from outside the closet door. He put his hand over his mouth and nose, trying to muffle his harsh breathing. A loud thump came from upstairs and Lance heard the footsteps leave the room. He let out a shaky sigh of relief and slowly opened the door peeking out into the room to make sure he was alone.

"Keith!" Lance heard the Champion yell from upstairs followed by footsteps making their way to the second floor.

"Lan--er, Sharpshooter?"

"I'm here, he almost found me, but you guys coming in got him away. Keith is on his way up. I'm going to finish the job and then I'll meet you upstairs."

Lance quietly made his way to the living room where he saw Haxus sitting on the couch. He took out his knife and slowly moved towards him. He figured a knife would be quieter than a gun, even with a silencer, and the last thing he wanted to do was alert the Champion as to what he was doing; the guy quite honestly scared him. When he was directly behind Haxus, he grabbed him by the forehead and quickly slid the blade across his throat. Surprisingly, and thankfully, the only sound he made was a soft gasp of surprise. 

Once that was done, Lance started upstairs, he held his gun at his thigh and made his way down the hallway, stopping in front of an open door. He slowly and quietly opened the door further, slipping into the room unnoticed. Lance came up behind where the Champion and Keith stood and cocked his gun, causing everyone to fall silent.

“Move,” Lance said, directing the Champion and Keith to move out of the way, “we’re leaving now. If you try  _ anything _ I will not hesitate to kill you,” this was only half true, he would never kill Keith, but they didn’t know that the Champion, on the other hand, that was still up for debate.

Lotor and James stepped behind Lance and made their way downstairs. Lance waited until he knew they were safe before he started to follow them. He paused at the door and turned back to face the Champion, “He’s fine, by the way.”

“What?”

“The flower boy, he’s fine, he wasn’t who I was paid to kill.”

With that, Lance quickly left, making his way back out the window he had crawled through to get into the house, following Lotor and James to the getaway car.

“Well, that was--”

“Let’s just go home,” Lance interrupted, he was going to need Allura to check him over and patch up the wound from the bullet on his arm and make sure his shoulder wasn’t too fucked up. Right now though, he didn't want to talk about anything that had happened in that house, he could’ve died several times and didn’t feel like reliving it just yet. The rest of the car ride was silent except for soft music coming in through the car speakers.


End file.
